Christmas Time
by UltimateBlade1000
Summary: Team RWBY Christmas special. What can someone do to get in trouble on Christmas eve. If you need to kow just ask Yang.
1. Chapter 1

ok so christmas story and a update. So bad new that my my hard drive crashed and I lost the new chapters of Burning a Frosted Rose and The Easter hunt. Good news that the Accidents Story will be finished by the end of the year. Due to life stories my update slower but I promise that each story I write will be completed eventually. So Enjoy.

* * *

You know how people always wish for a white Christmas and sometimes it happens. Well, it happened. There was snowflakes falling to the ground making to make it a white Christmas but, only after a huge blizzard came and made sure that no one can leave for holiday break. There were attempts to melt the snow but there always seemed like there was more than they could melt. After three hours of attempt including one attempted by Professor Oobleck which lead to emptying his canteen of what he drank which for some reason was flammable and caused him collapse in defeat screaming ' Noooooo!'. When that happened Ozpin said that all student will remain on school grounds until it stops snowing or that someone finds a way out.

"Great the first day of our holiday break and still in school because a stupid blizzard. I swear if this is because someone wished for it to snow for Christmas I'm going to kill them." Weiss complained scanning her scroll for updates on the weather hoping that it would stop so that she can go back home. Christmas was one of only day that her father stopped working and spent time with his family. Last Christmas her father was smiling and laughing both growing increasingly rare as the White Fang raided their dust for whatever reason they had in mind. Whatever it was she hoped that they would soon get caught it or return to peaceful way of rebellion before they started becoming a villainous organization. Maybe then she would be able to see him more often than twice a year.

"Oh come on Weiss it's not that bad and if you want you can leave at anytime. Okay Ice queen." Yang had a smug smile as she looked through some of the applications of her scroll. A second later she moved her head to the left avoiding book that was thrown by a annoyed heiress who actually contemplated if she should actually attempt to escape by trying to manipulate the snow with the power of her glyphs and the power of ice dust as a magnifier. After a minute of silence a clump of snow fell from above their dorm which was a soon accompanied by someone yelling " What the hell!?" The team decided to look out the window wanting to see the unlucky soul that was hit by the clump of snow the that fell. Opening the window enough to poke their heads out the window to see only to see a someone dressed heavily walking back to the school. Another clump of snow fell in front of them. Blake looked above them seeing if that this was some prank but no one was there just a roof so full of snow that some it was falling off and passing in front of their window as it traveled to the ground.

"Watch out!' Ruby warned as the heavily clothed stranger looked up only to see another clump of snow land on their face causing them fall back from the impact. Almost everyone was concerned about the person as they just lied in the snow bank. Yang on the other hand was laugh as if the was no tomorrow. " That's, that's the funniest thing that I have seen all week." Yang returned to laughing.

"Uh, Yang." Ruby sounding slightly concerned.

"Yea, Ruby. What is it?" Yang walking to the window calming down from her laughing fit hoping to see who was so unlucky and brought her such humor in a bad situation. Yang saw the figure get up from the snow. Yang started giggling hoping that that some snow would fall again. The team watched as they removed to hood from there head to reveal who they were. Yang giggles died completely as they saw that it was Glynda Goodwitch and she was furious. Before she even got a word out everyone pulled their heads inside and slammed the window shut and drew the curtains.

" Well this isn't going to be to good" Blake observed going back to her book. Instead of reading the words on the page she looked at a photo if her family that she in it. Her family understood that she may not make it home for the holidays since the snow but they really did want to see her. Her father was almost as busy as Weiss's father trying to repair the damage that the White Fang has caused. Though with what had happened in the last few months thing have become much harder. Since it was the holidays he decided to take a break and spend some time with his family. It would the first time she would see him in the last three years. She hadn't told about the robberies that she been in instead telling him that she was with her aunt for the most part which was true. She would sneak out and lie when she had job to do. Now that she quit the White Fang she didn't feel as guilty as she could have but, a part still hated the fact that she helped them in whatever they were planning. " That was my old life this is my new one." Blake looked at her friends even after telling them everything they were still her friends.

" Ruby I'm going to make a run for it!" Yang grabbing her stiff in a hurry before Ms. Gooodwitch gets to the dorm room.

"Yang you'll never make it." Ruby knowing this was a plan to fail. she tried this before in the past with a similar situation where she knew that she was going to get into trouble because she had accidently put a hole in the wall when she was working on the prototype for what was now Ember Cecila. So she tried to go to a friends house to that she did have to face him for a while. Yang had just learned about her sembalnce and left the house think since he could basically become a human campfire chose to go without a jacket. She got half way there until she depleted her aura. Soon she learned that when she used her Sembalnce her body tempature lowered depending on output. If she used it slowly it would lower by two to five degree using it in high amount it caused a drop of at least ten degrees. If Ruby didn't secertly follow her she would have died from hypothermia. Yang still got yelled at but not for the hole in the wall but for nearly killing herself over something that she has done over a hundred times by now. Ruby sighed at the old memory seeing that her sister never seems to truly learned her lesson.

" Ruby,I know that the last time I did this type of thing that I almost died but, that was when I just learned about my abilites. But, I know that if I use it slowly enough that I will make it." Yang getting ready to leave.

"So how are you going to leave after you get outside all the dust jets are in their hangars until the they clear the docks which could be at least three hours. You think you can conserve your aura for tat long?" Weiss questoned pulling up a report that show that all dust jets were grounded for the time being.

"Oh. Well then I have think of something else." Yang removing her snow jacket and wool cap. By the time she sat on Blake's bed she popped up with a new idea. " I going to hide in Jaune's room." Yang poked her head out the door checking if it was safe to leave the dorm. No one was there just lights and red carpet. With quickness that could rival Ruby's Yang moved towards team JNPR and opened the door since they really didn't lock since Jaune kept forgetting his key somewhere or just locking himself out. When she opened the do she saw something that she knew what one day would happened but expected it to happen next year.

It was Nora wearing a Santa suit and Ren wear an Raindeer outfit."I knew this day would come." Yang said as she stood in front of the door.

" Happy Ronahunaquozamas!" Nora said in glee. Yang didn't even try to ask what that even meant instead she just looked at Ren knowning that he would give her an explaination on what the hell was she talking about.

" Nora decided she hated saying happy hoildays since it was soo genric and since she doesn't know what everyone celeibrates this time of year she just mixes the holidays into one giant phrase instead." Ren explained as he sat on his bed. "So what are you doing here?

Yang's eyes widened as she remembered the reason that she was another teams dorm. The blonde turned around looked outside the door making sure that sure was any closer to getting caught. Luckily there was still no one in the hall. Closing the door she starts to explain." I may or may have not laughed at after she was hit a big clump of snow, twice and she might think that I was the one who did it." Yang explained leaning back against the door.

" So your hiding in the dorm right next to yours. Where your mostly likely be right after your own since were your friends and won't think it's not to weird for you to be in." Ren stated as he pulled off his hood that held his antlers.

" Yeah this plan doesn't seem that though out." Jaune pulling himself away from studying about Aura and how some sembalnce require triggers or naturaly show themselves in time.

" Well this was the second thing that came to mind." Yang trying to defend her choice but realizing that they were right this wasn't any better than trying to walk out of the building and trying to catch the next Dust jet back home." Well if anyone has any better ideas please tell me." Yang sighed not knowing what she could do next.

" Well you could always tell her the truth about what happened. It's not like you can't avoid her forever, she is your teacher after all." Pyrrha told her blonde friend seeing not option but to face the consequencses even if she didn't do anything wrong. Everyone knew that was perfectly reasonable, a little strict but reasonable. So there was a chance that if Yang explained what had happened she might understand.

"You're right. Might as well. I'm going to see her tomorrow if this snow doesn't lighten up." Yang said defeat by the enevatiablity that she was going to get in trouble. She opened door just before heading to her dorm Nora walked behind her holding gifts.

" Happy Ronahunaquozamas." Nora said in a softer voice than her usual hyperactive tone. Each was the same is size and were wrapped in a hoilday bells wrapping paper.

"Thanks Nora, Happy Ronahunaquonsmas." Yang trying to thank her orange haired friemd by repeating the made up phrase the best she could. With everyone waving bye she left the dorm opening to find that everyone was just looking at her surpeised to see that she had gifts in her hands.

"Where did you get those?" Ruby asked surprised and a bit excited at the idea that she was getting a gift even if they were stuck at school.

"You really didn't go outside did you?" Blake questioned confused where she could have gotten present with the wheather still snowing.

" Oh Nora gave them to me." Yang set the presents down in the corner so that theuy were in no one's way.

" I thought you were going to hide so you were going to get in to trouble?" Blake asked wondering why someone would return to the first spot that she would be found.

"Pyrrha reminded me that I was going to see her after break anyway so might as well get this over with." Yang admitted jumping into her break opening her scroll to game a few game that she had on it.

The day went on as normal. Weiss studied , Blake read another book while Ruby cleaned Cresent Rose and Yang fell a sleep. Soon everyone changed into their pajamas and went to sleep. Yang was the last person to fall asleep because of a question she didn't understand why she was asking." Where's Ms. Goodwitch?" Everyone saw how angry she was and yet she was no where to be found. She should have at leat gotten a message from her but there was nothing. After two minutes she decided not to question it and went to sleep.

It was Christmas morning. Ruby was the first to to wake up with glee since this was one of her favorite holidays. " Guys wake up it's Christmas!" Ruby jumped out her bed going to the gifts that Nora had given them. Everyone else got out of bed without the enthusiasum of their leader. They demeanor changed when each of them got their gift handed to them by Ruby. Everyone started to open their gift to see that it was clothing. First Ruby found that it was an elf costume that had "Warning: to no Feed Santa's Cookies" enscribed on the back. Next, was Blake's Nora had given her a onesie that was made to look like a raindeer. Apart her thought this a racist because she was a Faunus but decided to overlook it because it was Nora. Then, was Weiss gift she was given a winter coat and a small tiara.

" Oh this is nice." Weiss going to full length mirror put the tiara on to she how she looked. In a second everyone was gigling behind her back. " What is it now?" Annoyed Weiss asked her giggling team how now looked they were going to burst.

"Weiss look at the back of the coat." Ruby stiffling her giggles. Weiss confused took off the coat and looked at the back. The back read " Ice Queen". The look that Weiss had pushed everyone off the edge into histarical laughter. She was furious but after hearing everone laught she decided that it wasn't that bad. " Ok, Yang let's see what you got." Weiss folding the coat so that she could place it into to box. After a minute of full hearty laughter everyone clamed down and Yang went for her gift. This one came with a note.

"Since you the one that was deliverying the gift instead here."

Nora Clause

Yang opened the box to see tat it was another Santa Clause costume. Yang took it ot of the box. Yang tried on the coustume to find that it fit perfectly. "Wow!" Yang was inpressed that Nora would give her such nice gift without asking what her sizes were before it was made. Then the speakers in the hall went off.

" Since the wheather has become more favorable as of late is should be posssible to leave the acadamy with a few hours."

"Guys this great." Ruby was excited as she began packing for home immediatly. The rest of the team soon did the same as the placed the gifts back into their boxes. Within two hours there was a path that lead straight to the now running dust jets. The team left the dorm suitcases in hand. They soon got onto the dust jet and head for the first stop of Vale. After that they soon parted ways each getting dropped off at different city. Soon Ruby and Yang were the last as they left the dust jet and head home.

" Oh Yang did you ever figure out what happened with ? Ruby asked as the walked the street heading towards home.

" No Ruby and I don't care." Yang happy that she somehow got away with it.

* * *

After the clump incident

* * *

" Professor Ozpin, can this wait? I have to talk to Ms. Xaio Long about droping snow on others from a thid story window." Glynda fuming that a student would pull this kind of stunt on her.

" That won't be necessary." His statment confusing and angering her even farther.

"Why not." She questioned trying to keep a tone a respect in her voice.

" Simple. Because i was the one that dropped the snow on you." Ozpin turning to face her drinking her coffee from is mug.

"What!? Why!?" Couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was the one that dropped the snow. The fact it possibly came from here made it worst.

" Because I was bored." He answered simplely as she drank his coffee once again.

She was going to kill him. No one would know since they were at the top of the building and only other professor could come up here and none really did unless he asked. " You know what Ozpin Happy hoildays." She turned around and left his gift was that she was going to kill him.

'"Happy Holidays Ms. Goodwitch." Ozpin smiled as she just looked at the broken moon happy that he was able get one more joke in before the war that was coming. As he went to leave heard a cheery " Hohoho" from outside. He looked but saw nothing but smiled. " Nice to know that something never change. Good luck 'Professor Port". He left is office knowing that he was on his journy to give cheer to people of Remeant.

* * *

There are probably alot more errors then should ever be. So review good or Bad.


	2. Chapter 2

No. Noo. How can this be happening again?" Weiss as she sunk to her knees looking out the dorm window. It was snowing once again just like last year and if it kept snowing like last year she was going to be trapped in her dorm once again. She heard the door unlock, turning to see the door swing open to reveal her teammates Yang, Ruby and Blake walked into the room. Yang jumped into her bed and landed face first burying her face into her pillow.

"I hate Winter." Yang muttered onto her pillow. Blake and Ruby just took their seats on Blake's bed and now across from the heiress how turned her attention to Yang. Weiss's had opened her mouth to defend her sister of the same name, but realized that she was talking about the season instead.

"And your sister is a pain in the ass too." Yang as she picked her head up from the pillow as looked at the heiress.

"What did Winter do to you?" Weiss asked the blonde even though she could imagine multiple scenarios where they could have disagreements, most them because of Winter's attitude towards others, but she was nice if you got to know her. She was here on business with Atlas going over Beacon's utilities to improve them if Ozpin approved.

"Just because I tried to melt the snow to make pathway so everyone could leave so they can go on holiday and failed she doesn't need to be condescending saying" You should know when you are outmatched by something bigger than yourself". "Yang said her eyes flaring a bit, but return to the lilac color as she finished.

"You have to admit Yang that was not the greatest idea on your part." Blake as she pulled out a book from the extensive collection at random.

"Yeah Yang we told you it wasn't going to work, but you insisted anyway and almost froze yourself over, again." Ruby pulling out her scroll typing on it.

"Well I didn't want to get out before this blizzard gets too big and were trapped her like last year. And what's with the snow anyway. It starts snowing and it grows to the point that no one could leave, it's like someone cast a magic spell or something." Yang said thrusting her arms in the air for emphasis.

Meanwhile somewhere in the world of Remnant.

"Achoo. Ugh why am I sick now. I was feeling fine last night. "A teenage girl with short white and blue huddled in blankets as she looked apartment window." It was like this last year and this massive blizzard came to Vale. I home everyone gets home before it gets too bad. "She said as she went to make some soup.

Back to Beacon.

"Okay I'll admit Winter can be kind of cold, but it comes from a good place. Though I'm not going to lie she can be stuck up sometimes." Weiss told her teammate who seemed to take solace in what she had said.

"Is that soo?" A voice came from the open door. The second Weiss her the voice speak her blood froze within her veins, for a moment she even thought her heart had stopped cold. Slowly turning her head, she saw her sister standing in the doorframe with perfect posture looking directly into her eyes. The rest of the team focused on whatever they were doing, except for Yang who just kept her face down into the pillow not wanting to acknowledge her.

"W.. W.. Winter, how long have been standing there?" Weiss stuttered as avert her eyes away from her sister's. She hoped that she wouldn't hear her speak badly about even though she did sometimes act strict, but that had probably because of Atlas military training over the years.

"I've here after the rest of your team arrived from who I can assume the blonde one to be Yang failed attempt to free the school from the growing blizzard outside. So don't worry I'm not angry. I heard you try to defend to your team even if you insulted me in that last sentence." Winter stated as she looked around the dorm seeing that her sister had told the truth about the bunkbeds they looked like a deathtrap just waiting to happen, but saw part the appeal being close to a friend or sibling at night. Winter took a seat next to her sister.

"This is your dorm, not up to my personal standard, but seeing how your living with three others and varying personalities I won't hold you completely responsible." The elder Schnee then turned her head towards Ruby and the black haired reader. "Since I have had the pleasure of meeting Miss Rose, may I inquire your name?" Winter asked seeing her lower the book from her glaze and look at her.

"My name is Blake Belladonna it's nice to meet you." Blake extended her hand. Winter shook Blake's hand as she returned to her book right after not leaving any room for additional dialogue.

"Looks like the gangs all here." A gruff voice said causing Ruby face to light up and Yang to take her face out of the comfort of her pillow to see how was at the door. It was Qrow Branwen the uncle of the two girls. Winter face immediately went to a scowl the second she saw him. He was someone who didn't care for authority and was apparently always drunk. The fact that he was supposed to be a teacher and a professional huntsman was baffling.

"What are you doing here Qrow?" Winter asked her tone as cold as her name.

"I thought it would be great to escort my nieces to their father for the holidays seeing as the weather being a bit of a problem I guess I won't be doing that, so instead I was going to hang out with them. So what business do you have here Ice queen?" Qrow asked as he leaned against the doorframe.

"It's none of concern, but if you must know I have here to visit my sister." Winter as she rose from Weiss's bed. Everyone watched as the two looked at each other, even Blake who wanted to see if there was going to be another confrontation like the last time they had meet. The air was dead still as Qrow just smirked and walked deep into the room, moving pass the Atlas solider to the projector on the shelf in the front of the window.

"What do you believe you are doing?" Winter asked questioning what the drunkard could possibly doing with the projector in the room. After fooling around with his scroll and the projector a moment activated it to reveal a racing game.

"Well seeing that we might be stuck here for a while might as well relax and wait out the storm." Qrow as he linked up his scroll so that it was now acting as his controller. Yang and Ruby mimicked his actions and took their seats next to him on the floor as Winter just stood behind them.

"So you're going to sit here and play as foolish game while your being trapped in a school?" Winter appalled as she watched him and his nieces choosing their characters in the character selection screen.

"Well that's pretty the idea right now unless you have any idea how to get out." Qrow responded he held the accelerate button trying to get a boost from the start. He failed miserably causing himself to spin out as Yang and Ruby boosted down the track. Through the race Qrow broken multiple power up box the helping his standing the race until he achieved first place by the end of the final lap. "Sorry kids it going to be a while before you can beat me." Qrow mocked as they entered the character screen again. Turning his head, he saw that Winter was still looking at him.

"You want to play Ice Queen?" Qrow mocked as he waved the controller in the air as Ruby and Yang just waited for him to pick a character already.

"Why would I play such a childish game with the likes of you? Winter question still standing behind the huntsmen. Ruby and Yang had just watched as they waited for their uncle to hurry up and do chose something since they couldn't choose a track until he did. Blake just read her book uncaring of what was happening in the room, Weiss however, watched intently seeing how she held her composure where she would have made a remark about him by now.

"I thought Schnee's were supposed be great at almost anything, but I guess that only extends to cold, heartless and being pain in everyone's side. "Qrow as her turned his attention back to the projector which cause Yang to whisper "Finally." Within a second a new menu came up something another controller was now connected.

"You have now officially made my patience run out. I am now going to show you what happens when you belittle the title of a Schnee." Winter stated as she took her seat next the rugged huntsmen. She chose a vehicle that she believed look like it would be of use on any track. With that the race began. She didn't really know much about games in general, her life was filled with training and fulfilling the expectations of others so she had little time to herself let alone spending them playing thing like video games, but she wasn't going to let that stop her from proving him wrong.

The race started as you would expect the second the race began Winter was dead last from the start. Weiss contemplated in helping her sister, but she knew that this was something that she would refused the help. When her sister she was challenged she would do it alone even if was something like fight grimm or a game she had no idea of the control scheme. Weiss just watched as her sister struggled as she finally got started moving, but was behind everyone. The race ended in a few minutes it was no surprise that Qrow got first place as Yang and Ruby place second and third respectively. Winter got fifth.

"Want to go again?" Qrow asked as Winter as already choosing another

This time when they raced Winter was able to get in third place beating out Ruby in the race as she avoided hitting the walls and getting a faster start in the beginning. In that moment saw that Winter was having a good time even if no one else noticed the small change in her expression. The next time they raced Winter was able to beat Yang much to the blonde's surprise. After that She and Ruby decided to take a break from the game and left the room.

" So I guess it's just it's just you and me." Qrow said as she readied to himself. Winter did answer but just smiled as she as the race began. The race was close as Qrow drove aggressively, while Winter did her best to get into the lead. Weiss watched in anticipation in to see how would win. The race was close, but I the end Qrow won by an inch. Winter expression was calm, but Weiss knew that she felt a bit defeated but with a mix of happiness. That was when Ruby busted into the room.

"Guys the snow stopped!" Ruby said as she started packing her thing as Yang started to do the same. Blake placed her book back in the shelf as she got off her bed and started packing for her family. Winter and Weiss and looked at each as the older sibling stood up and gestured her sister to follow.

"Well that was fun. See you later Winter. Winter stopped surprised that he called her by her name.

"See next time we meet, Qrow." Winter answered as she left the room with Weiss. With that everyone finished packing they left Beacon for the and said their goodbyes for the holidays.

Back to somewhere in Remnant

"Soup always makes me feel better. "Looking out the window she saw the snow finally stop falling. "Man the weather is weird sometimes. I wonder why." Asking herself as she returned to bed.

* * *

Happy late Christmas. Please review good or bad. If there any mistakes i will correct them. Accidents AU will be updated before the end of January.


End file.
